Betazoids
Category:Races | image = | aliases = | continuity = | category = | status = | homeworld = | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = }} Betazoids are an extraterrestrial race featured in the Star Trek franchise. The first Betazoid introduced in the series was Deanna Troi, one of the regular cast members on the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation, though in truth, she was only half Betazoid. Her father was a human. She was introduced in the series' two-part pilot "Encounter at Farpoint". Another recurring Betazoid character was Deanna's mother, Lwaxana Troi (played by Majel Barrett), who was introduced in the season one episode "Haven" and appeared in several more episodes, including episodes of the spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The first Betazoid featured in the franchise who was not Deanna or Lwaxana, was Tam Elbrun, who appeared in the season three episode "Tin Man". Description Betazoids are an extraterrestrial, humanoid race that hails from the planet Betazed. They are a telepathic species who pride themselves on honesty and peaceful coexistence with other races. As such, Betazoids are also members of the United Federation of Planets. A Betazoid's telepathic and empathic abilities usually develop during adolescence and they gain the ability to perceive the thoughts of others and receive mental and emotional impressions from those around them. Telepathic communication can be conducted with nearly every species, including those without psionic abilities, with the Betazoid acting as both a transmitter and receiver for mental impressions. Communication is easiest however between those who are both Betazoid (or another psychically-sensitive race such as the Vulcans). Physiology A Betazoid's physical appearance is nearly indistinguishable from that of a baseline human. Their only known physical trait is the solid black irises of their eyes. Betazoids are genetically compatible with most humanoid and semi-humanoid species and it is not uncommon for Betazoids to sire children with non-Betazoids. Half-Betazoid children may also develop their own psionic abilities, but they are often muted variations of their Betazoid parent's mental prowess. Some may only develop minimal psychic or empathic talents, while others may eventually develop a full range of telepathic talents. of note ; Deanna Troi: Deanna Troi served as ship counsellor on the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D]] from 2364 until its destruction ins 2371. She then served aboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E beginning in 2373. She developed a close romantic relationship with two of her crewmates, Commander William T. Riker and Lt. Commander Worf. Ultimately, she determined that Commander Riker was her soul mate and the two were wed in 2379. ; Lwaxana Troi: Lwaxana Troi was a Betazoid diplomat and the mother of Deanna Troi. She was known as a daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, the Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, and Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed. Lwaxana was a haughty woman, known for being brutally honest with others to the point of rudeness and had little patience for non-Betazoids. However, she did develop a close romantic tie with the Changeling known as Odo when she met him aboard space station Deep Space 9 in 2369. ; Lon Suder: Lon Suder was an ensign aboard the USS Voyager during the years that it was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Prior to his time on Voyager, Suder was a crewman for the terrorist faction known as the Maquis under the command of Commander Chakotay. Unlike normal Betazoids, Lon never developed his psionic talents to the degree that was expected. See also External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at Memory Beta * at Memory Alpha Category:Races